It's Complicated
by MaskOfFire
Summary: The war is over, and Draco Malfoy is stuck at St. Mungo's three days out of the week. During the summer he finds a career he may love, allies in odd places, and a woman who's going to tip his world upside down. Part of the TC universe fics, follows along with Just Being Me. A DracoxOC story. See's glimpses of HarryxOC, FredxOC, BlainexOC, and other couples, canon and original.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A dry tongue swiped over equally dry lips in hope of wetting them, but the fact was, Draco Malfoy was nervous. Nervous enough, in fact, for his entire mouth and throat to feel inexcusably dry. Only a month ago had the war ended. He'd been on house arrest since, alone with his mother and the house elves in that forsaken Mansion. He swore that if he made it through this day, he'd find a house for himself and his mother that didn't hold so many terrible memories.

He closed his eyes to those memories, trying to block out the scenes of torture, death, and so much more that had happened at the Malfoy Mansion during the Second Wizarding War. All those months with the Dark Lord under their roof had been torture for Draco and his parents, but now they were free. At least, as free as they might ever be again.

His father, Lucius, had not been so lucky. His crimes as one of Voldemort's most trusted Death Eaters during the war were well known, no one, not even Lucius himself, could deny that. No, Lucius Malfoy had spent the last month in a cell in a dementor free Azkaban with many other Death Eaters. The only reason Lucius' wife and son had been so lucky was because of the Savior of the Wizarding World himself, Harry Potter.

Draco's blood ran cold at the thought of Potter, his enemy and own personal savior. Potter had rescued him from a fate like that of Vincent Crabbe's. He'd turned back when he could have kept going and let his childhood nemesis perish to the ruthless fiendfyre. But no, he'd turn back, reached out, and taken the hand of a boy that needed his help. Always the Gryffindor, that Potter. Always the hero.

"Draco Malfoy." A voice called, snapping Draco out of his thoughts. He turned wide, fearful grey-blue eyes to an Auror that stood between him and the room where his fate would be decided for him. "You're up." The older man told him, frowning deeply.

'At least he's not trying to make me burn with his eyes.' Draco thought as he stood, a little shaky in fear of what was about to happen. 'At least he's not hoping I'd just collapse at this moment and die.'

The Auror held open a door for Draco, allowing the boy to step forward into a circular room with a lone chair in the center.

"Please sit, Mr. Malfoy." A voice from above him said simply, causing the blonde to look up and gulp.

A large crowd sat in the bleachers above and around the circular space that he currently stood in. The person that spoke was the new Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt himself, who looked at the boy with a look of pity. In any other situation, Draco would have scowled at the idea of being pitied. But now, he feared what the Minister would say next as he sat down, for the next words to be spoken in this room would decide his fate.

Once seated, Draco quickly looked around at the people above him. He took in the Wizengamot, all looking at him with either hatred or pity in their eyes. He took in the faces of all the others, but when his eyes stopped, they stopped on the familiar face of the Wizarding World's most famous.

Harry Potter, for once dressed decently in simple black robes, watched Draco with a small frown on his face for a few moments before his attention was called away by a girl with strikingly golden brown hair beside him. A girl that Draco slightly recognized, but could not remember how exactly he knew of her.

Draco tried to wet his lips once more, but it seems as though his mouth was even drier than it had been before.

"Draco Malfoy."

The blonde's head turned to look at the Minister again, that look of pity still in the older man's eyes.

"You have been charged with the crimes of torture, allowing several well-known Death Eaters into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during your sixth year, and the use of two of the three Unforgivables." Shacklebolt started, his eyes, like the eyes of the majority of the people in the room, on Draco. "There were many who spoke against you today, but also some who spoke for you. But with memories provided by Mr. Harry Potter, we saw you lower your wand when you were issued to kill the late Albus Dumbledore, as well as the fact that you would not reveal his identity in Malfoy Manor a month ago."

Draco swallowed dryly, not really wanting to remember either time, for they only held bad memories for him that he would rather forget.

"And due to memories you yourself provided, the Wizengamot has decided that you are not guilty for two of the three crimes you were charged with. Still, you allowed Death Eaters into Hogwarts, and we can't overlook that. And so, you will serve community service from tomorrow to the 5th of June, 1999, a year from today. Your community service will be with St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. You will be assigned a supervisor by the Hospital Administration. This supervisor will report with you here next year at the end of your community service. It will be up to what this person tells us about your work at St. Mungo's that will decide your fate from then on. Also, your magic and actions will be closely monitored by the Auror Department. If any flags pop up between now and the end of this one year probationary period, you will be immediately sent to Azkaban Prison while investigations are put in place to see why a flag went up in the first place."

The blonde nodded absentmindedly, too shocked to think properly.

"Finally, you will be on house arrest for the next 90 days." Kingsley continued. "You will only be allowed to travel between St. Mungo's and your home. When you are not at the hospital, you are only to be at home." He stopped, watching the blond. "You're free to go Mr. Malfoy. Good luck."

He swallowed and stood shakily. 'I'm free.' He thought, glancing up to look around him quickly. Many were still sitting and whispering to one another, but Draco noted as Potter and the pretty stranger he sat with got up and left, him leading her towards the door by the hand.

The Auror that had brought him into the court room let Draco back out, offering a small smile. 'He must have kids.' The blond thought as he stepped out into the hallway. 'Can't imagine what it would be like if one of his kids were in my place.' He scoffed quietly, but couldn't even bring himself to place that signature Malfoy smirk upon his lips. He'd just gotten away with his life. He was lucky.

His eyes widened when he suddenly felt something crash into him. His first thoughts were his mother or Pansy, but he didn't recognize the golden blonde hair that was currently in his face.

"Keira!" A familiar voice called, followed by the sound of footsteps. The golden blonde pulled away from Draco and smiled at him.

Draco visibly froze when he spotted the Boy Who Lived Twice over the strange girl's shoulder.

"Thank you." She said, shocking both Draco and Potter. "If it wasn't for you, I probably never would have gotten the chance to meet Harry properly."

The blond was blinking rapidly, eyes widening when the girl kissed his cheek. "Thank you, truly."

"Ugh…"

"Keira…" Harry sighed.

She turned away from Draco to face him. "You should thank him too. He saved your life!"

"Keira!"

"Don't you 'Keira' me, Mr. Potter. You owe him your thanks."

"I nearly killed him once and saved his life another time."

"Then apologize, thank him, then say you're welcome." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

The raven haired young man sighed and looked at her, then Draco. "…I'm sorry for nearly killing you in sixth year."

"I deserved it." The blonde said quietly, feeling slightly amused. 'Who is she?'

The girl, Keira, had opened her mouth to say something before it was covered by Potter's hand. "And I'm thankful that you didn't give me away at the Manor last month. You probably did save my life then. And that's why I was here today in your defense."

Draco nodded, unable to bring himself to thank Potter for his time today.

"And I guess I should just say you're welcome for the Room of Requirement incident." Potter added. "Though I know you aren't going to thank me. It's just not in your nature."

Draco watched him for a long moment. "You've grown up in the past few weeks." He drawled.

Potter smiled. "Actually, I grew up over this past year. I just wasn't around for you to notice." He said, then looked at Kiera. "Are you done now?"

She nodded and bit his fingers, causing him to pull his hand away quickly. "Keira!"

She smiled sweetly and looked at Draco. "My mother's a Healer at St. Mungo's." She told him. "My family was neutral in the war, so if you're lucky and get to work with her, no one will get a chance to try to harass you about the whole Death Eater thing. Her name is Contessa Hale. Good luck."

The blond looked at her for a few moments before nodding. She smiled at him, then turned to Harry. "Come on, we have to meet my parents for lunch."

Potter groaned, letting her take his hand. "Your father is going to interrogate me, isn't he?" He asked as they started to walk away, both waving to Draco.

"Only because I'm his youngest daughter." She said, smiling as she kissed his cheek. "And you'll live."

Draco blinked suddenly. 'He's not dating a Weasel….'

**June 5, 1998**


	2. Chapter 1: They Call Her Lennox

Chapter 1: They Call Her Lennox

**June 6, 1998**

Draco scowled slightly, dressed in the lime green robes of St. Mungo's, a bold white band on the sleeve to mark him as he was: a forced volunteer. He'd seen regular volunteer's. They had two white, thinner bands on the sleeves of their hideous robes. Lime green was not a color meant to be worn. Everyone should know that. Apparently the staff of St. Mungo's did not.

He was waiting for his supervisor in the main lobby of the hospital, standing near the front desk in order to avoid passers-by. He kept his head down, waiting for someone to come grab him so he could avoid the glares and mumbled threats. Despite the results of his trial, many still thought he was a Death Eater to the bone.

"Hey Clair. I'm here to pick up a community service volunteer. Draco something." A voice said, causing Draco to look up at the front desk.

A young woman with short, pixie like hair in a lime green robe was talking to the receptionist. Her hair was a deep, chocolate brown color with a streak or two of blue color. The hideous colored robes were not complimentary on anyone, but this girl seemed to at least make it work. He was curious about the two, black bands that broke at one part on her sleeve, not sure what they meant.

And suddenly deep, sapphire blue eyes were turned to him and he registered the receptionist pointing at him. He made himself stand straighter and lift his chin as she started towards him.

"Draco?" She asked, smiling at him softly.

He nodded mutely, suddenly wary of her behavior.

"My name is Lennox Geadias. I'm the Healer that will be supervising you're service here. How about we go set an official schedule." She said, offering her hand and not really asking him.

He looked at it for a small moment, hesitant until he looked back up at her face. No sign of disgust. No sign of hatred.

Draco nodded and shook her hand, then followed her through the halls.

"You'll feel lost the first few weeks." She said as they walked, leading him up towards the fourth floor. "But for the most part, we'll stay on the fourth floor, with Spell Damage. I do go to a few other floors on occasion, mostly to consult on something or another. Soon enough you'll know this place like the back of your hand. I won't get you doing much right away, mostly just running errands like fetching runes or some other equipment from my office."

"Runes?" Draco blinked. 'Since when did Healers, let alone witches and wizards in general, use runes for healing spells?'

"Yes. Runes." She smirked slightly, pausing at a door and pulling out a wooden object from her robe. Draco didn't pay it much attention as she pressed it to the door and it clicked open. She pushed it open fully and ushered Draco inside. It was a spacious office, a desk in the corner with book shelves lining one wall from floor to ceiling, a sliding ladder for reaching the upper shelves sat towards one wall. "You can transfigure the end table there into a small desk if you like." Lennox said, pointing to a comfortable looking chair made of leather and a small wooden end table that sat next to it. "I spend some time in here, so you probably will as well. But for now, take a seat."

Draco blinked and did as told, learning that the chair was indeed very comfortable, allowing him to nearly sink into the material. "Why do you use runes?"

Lennox grinned slightly as she sat at the desk, setting the wooden object she'd used to open the door in front of her. Draco looked at it now and realized that it was a small wooden carved rune. It was about 2 inches wide and 3 or 4 inches long, a leather throng at the end of it. Carved onto the front was a rune Draco remembered from his Ancient Runes class back at Hogwarts. 'Key.' He thought, frowning slightly as he looked at Lennox.

"Have you ever heard of Wiccan's, Mr. Malfoy?" She asked, leaning back in her chair, arms crossed over her chest.

"I know that they're rare, typically female, and can access magic without a wand."

"Is that it?" His response was a nod and she smiled more. "Wiccan's are ancient, older than any witch or wizard known to history. They could access the raw magic of the world through runes much like those you're taught in Ancient Runes at Hogwarts. Those are the most commonly used runes, though there are older runes that some wiccans prefer to use, but it's not uncommon for a wiccan to use talismans, herbs or grounding objects, among other things. They say the first wizard was born a wiccan, but discovered how to channel magic through the use of a wand. There are some wiccan's who can use wands instead of runes, but they're called a witch or wizard the moment they choose to use a wand. There are even some witches or wizards that choose to channel their magic through runes, though they can't become wiccans as such. A wiccan is born, not made Mr. Malfoy. Now, I want to make something clear. Just because I'm not a witch doesn't mean my family and I weren't involved in the war. I've been treating many war affected persons for the past year, almost since I started here. But we were neutral during it all. I do not care that you were a Death Eater. I don't care what you did before you stepped into this hospital today. I do care about how you act while you're here. If you do anything that can land you in trouble, it may get me in trouble. The only reason why the board stuck you with me is because I wouldn't try to kill you and make it look like an accident, and that's not good for the hospital in general. You will be worked hard to keep you in place if I need to. Just because we're about the same age doesn't mean you're better than me. I've heard that the Malfoy family is big on blood purity. Well remember, then, that wiccans are considered purer in blood than purebloods. I ask only a few things of you while you're here. Treat me and other members of the staff with respect. Be kind and gentle with patients. And do as you're told. Am I understood?"

Draco blinked a few times and swallowed. If this girl was who the board thought wouldn't be tough or evil to him, then the rest of the staff here must hate his guts. He nodded silently and was, shockingly, rewarded with a small smile, all seriousness gone from her face.

"I'll make you a key for your next time here. Today I'll just be showing you around and letting you familiarize yourself with what I may ask you for. How many years did you have Ancient Runes?"

"Five." He said simply, watching her.

"Excellent, so you'll just have to familiarize yourself with where I keep my runes and such. I have a system, so you'll have to learn that in order for me not to get frustrated with you. I have a small case of what muggles call OCD. Basically, I like things kept to a certain standard and in a certain place. If you mess up with it, you'll only end up irritating me, and I've been told I'm no fun when I'm irritated. Now, as for your schedule here, the Ministry as advised a minimum of three days a week, six hours per day. Personally I think that isn't too bad, though eight hours would make it a full day. This is partly up to you, so what do you say?" She turned those blue eyes to him again, the corner of her mouth curved up slightly, as though she was amused.

"Eight hours is fine. I don't have anything else to do during the day anyways." He mumbled, looking away.

And so Draco missed it when Lennox blinked and frowned at him. She fiddled with her pen, looking at the paper work before her.

"And does three days work? If you want something to do during the day, to keep you busy, we can always assign more." She said.

Draco snorted and looked at her. "Why do you care if I want to keep busy?"

She frowned at him and sighed. "Because Mr. Malfoy, I've seen how this war forced a lot of people to grow up too quickly. So far I'm seeing that you're one of those people, and that wasn't fair to you." She said softly.

He blinked and frowned, stopping himself from scowling at her before he looked away again.

Draco heard her sigh softly, followed by the scrap of chair legs against the floor as she stood. "Well, I guess now is as good a time to take a break and let you get familiar with the area a little bit." She said, causing him to frown.

* * *

**June 23, 1998**

Draco learned long ago that life wasn't going to be easy for him. His first two weeks at St. Mungo's were mere proof of that. Lennox, or Healer Geadias as she insisted he call her outside of her office, had him running about as much as he could, fetching runes or things for patients. He barely said a word during this time, even when she tried to strike up a conversation with him when it was just the two of them in her office. It didn't take him long to learn her system with organizing her runes on three of the five bookshelves that lined one wall of her office from corner to corner. And he'd already read a few book from her other two bookshelves. She didn't mind, so long as he put the book back exactly as he'd found it and didn't bend any pages.

Another thing Draco learned during those first two weeks was that Lennox was getting a lot of trouble for agreeing to supervise Draco during his year of forced community service. The only ones that didn't say anything to or about him were the head healers, marked by the golden band on their sleeve. He was shocked that Lennox seemed unfazed by the badgering of her colleagues. He once even overheard her tell a senior healer that so long as Draco did his job, she didn't have any issues with the blonde. It shocked Draco the most when another healer accused Lennox of forgetting that Death Eaters had killed her cousins.

"Draco didn't kill anyone, the entire Wizarding world knows that." She had snapped. "I don't blame him for the murder of my cousins. I blame the Death Eaters who killed them and are currently in jail, waiting for their executions. I have no issues with Draco himself, at least not until he does something to get on my bad side."

Some form of respect for the Wiccan girl started to form as Draco watched her work. It seemed that despite the differences between her and the other Healers here, she was able to be one of the most caring Healers St. Mungo's had. She was kind to patients, even if they started to shout that Draco, a Death Eater, was going to kill them. He'd even caught her standing up him on multiple occasions. For the most part, she just had him running back and forth between her office and whatever room she was in for runes or herbs. She'd told him on his second day that she preferred only those two things when she was working, unless the situation called for a grounding item or talisman.

Draco had to admit he was fascinated by how she worked. It was something he'd never seen before, and he'd never met a Wiccan, even though many pureblood families agreed that Wiccan's were of purer blood.

In those first two weeks, Draco also learned that Lennox wasn't a full Wiccan. Her mother was a pureblood who'd renounced her ways and married a wiccan man. They were a handsome couple (Lennox had a picture of her family on her desk) who'd had five children: two girls, three boys. Two of Lennox's brothers had chosen to pick up a wand and now one worked in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes for the British Ministry of Magic while the other was a diplomat of some sort currently in New Zealand. Her sisters had travelled outside of Britain and the UK to either work with muggles or the Wizarding world in other countries. He never dared ask about her extended family, especially the cousin that was killed during the war.

That first night, when Draco got home from St. Mungo's, he'd gone almost straight to the library without a word to his mother and looked for every book they had on Wiccans. From those books, which were surprisingly very few, Draco had learned enough to become curious about the girl who was supervising his sentence.

Wiccans were 90% female. This was mostly because men born into wiccan families either chose to go the route of a wizard or was born without the ability to harness magic, much like a squib. They worked with runes and herbs, as well as other forms of magic that muggles usually thought as a hoax. In this day and age, it was difficult to determine if someone was an actual wiccan, because wiccan practices were often studied by muggles who usually failed. Stores opened by muggles that sold books, runes, voodoo dolls, and many other things that they associated with wiccans were usually hoax and never worked. Some wiccans did actually open stores much like this because it was a simple way to make money through gullible muggles.

Draco also discovered that a wiccan came of age at 16, which made sense to as how Lennox was already a full Healer at 18.

Wiccans also lived longer than muggles, as wizards did, but not as long as most wizards. The eldest wiccan in history had died at 199, a day before her 200th birthday. When Draco had asked Lennox about this, she'd laughed, finding it humorous that Draco would go to a book to learn about wiccans when he could just ask. He'd scowled and went off in a huff to do whatever tasks she had left him to do for the day before she did her rounds.

Draco quickly discovered in those two weeks one last thing. Working under Lennox Geadias would be like its own little adventure.

* * *

**Yay! Got these up! And you guys can't believe the week I've had! A while ago I enter a contest a Youtuber I watch is hosting, and guess what, I WON! I tweeted about it later and he responded to the tweet (mostly because I wasn't following him on Twitter) and saw on my Twitter profile that I'm a writer. Well he makes Minecraft Custom Maps and asked if I would like to collaborate with him on the story lines and quests for his future Custom Maps. I hadn't been so giddy in months! So yes, I'm excited. This shouldn't cut into my time focusing on this and _Just Being Me_, since I have way too much free time as it is. Things may change in mid-March, since I have a class starting then that's on Mondays and Tuesdays, but we'll jump that hurdle when we get to it.**

***squeals like a fan-girl in excitement and goes to finish a paper that's due tomorrow***


	3. Chapter 2: Old Issues

Chapter 2: Old Issues

**June 26, 1998**

"MALFOY!"

Draco flinched visibly as he turned, eyes widening as he saw a familiar redhead marching towards him.

"Weasley." He said simply when the man had reached him, and though he felt that familiar sense of doom in the back of his mind, he didn't allow himself to show that fear.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Weasley growled. "Scum like you shouldn't be allo-"

"Is there an issue here sir?"

Draco visibly relaxed when he heard Lennox and turned his head to look at her. He'd only just arrived for the day, and blinked when he saw her pixie like hair had new colors to it. "Healer Geadias."

She looked at him and nodded as she stepped up to them, looking at Ron Weasley.

"Do you know who this is?!" Weasley growled, pointing at Draco, who snorted.

"Yes sir, I do. He's Draco Malfoy, pureblood, wizard, wealthy, ex-Death Eater, annoying, stubborn, proud, occasionally silly and currently, my personal assistant by court order. Though I've never thought of him as scum." She said, face serious as Draco scowled at the 'silly' remark.

Weasley blinked a few times. "Silly?! Draco Malfoy isn't silly! He's a bloody prat."

"Hmm, I guess that could sum him up. What's your name sir?" Lennox asked the red head.

"Ron Weasley." He frowned.

"Well then Mr. Weasley, I ask that you leave Mr. Malfoy alone on hospital grounds. He's here under order of the Wizengamot and has work to do. You storming through a corridor to yell in his face disturbs his work process and the patients around you. So please, if you have any issues with Mr. Malfoy I ask you to do discuss them with him outside of the hospital when he is not working. If you fail to do so, I'll have to request to have you removed from hospital: willingly or forcefully." She said, then smiled at him as his face turned as red as his hair. "Now, how may I help you?"

Weasley looked at Draco and glared at him before turning to Lennox. "I'm looking for room 4173."

Draco saw Lennox freeze for a moment and frowned.

"Are you a relative?" She asked, a tone in her voice that Draco couldn't name.

"Her fiancé is my brother." Weasley said simply and looked away, jaw tense.

Lennox nodded slowly. "I'll take you there." She said, placing a hand on his arm and guided Weasley around a corner. Draco blinked and followed silently.

It only took a few minutes to get to room 4173. Lennox opened the door for Weasley, who went in right away. Lennox glanced at Draco and frowned as the door closed behind Weasley.

"Do you know the name Alexis Mindell?" She asked.

Draco blinked and nodded. It was the Ravenclaw girl everyone know spent all her time in Gryffindor back at Hogwarts, but she had graduated at the end of his sixth year.

"According to the report, she was hit with at least four spells. They still aren't completely sure what. She was trying to save her fiancé's life and got hit with the spells which had rebounded off of a few protection spells. We've been able to keep her stable for this last month, thank Merlin. We know for sure one spell she was hit with, because it turned her to stone, but we're afraid to cast the counter spell because the spells she was hit with have formed a sort of web. We're trying to find the right strings to snip in order to free her, but one wrong move and we'll likely lose her."

Draco frowned and nodded slowly. "That's horrible." He whispered, glancing at the door.

Lennox followed his gaze and sighed. "Her fiancé barely leaves the room. It's romantic and tragic all at once." She closed her eyes and sighed once more before turning away from the door. "Come on, I have to start rounds." She said, starting to walk off.

Draco turned to follow her, and with one last glance at the door Weasley had disappeared into, he took up his place a step behind her, falling back into the routine they'd created this past month.

* * *

"So, what was all that about with that Weasley guy earlier today?" Lennox asked as they sat in the hospital cafeteria for lunch.

"Our families have been at each other's throats for generations." Draco said plainly, poking at the limp lettuce of his salad, nose wrinkled slightly.

Lennox smiled at him. "Petty rivalries. Oh, that reminds me, is it true you're school nemesis was Harry Potter."

Draco looked up at her and frowned. "He was an arrogant prat."

"He's the boy wonder!" She laughed softly, shaking her head. "Boys, so cute with their petty rivalries."

Draco scowled. "He beat me at everything except grades." He said. "We hated each other."

Lennox raised an eyebrow. "'Hated' is past tense. What happened?"

His scowl deepened and he looked away. "…he spoke for me at my trial last month. And during the war he saved my life."

"According to the papers, you basically saved his life as well." She pointed out, popping a cherry tomato into her mouth. "Your mother too."

"I was panicking because by that point, I just wanted the war to be over. I was sick of it." He said softly. "And my mother merely did it because she'd heard about what happened in the Room of Requirement, but didn't know I was safe. Her first priority was always my life."

Lennox smiled at him. "So sweet. You're such a momma's boy!"

He looked at her and frowned. "Why do you do this?"

"Do what? Tease you?" She asked, appearing as though she was about to laugh.

"It's more like flirting!" He said. "People would hate you if they saw you flirting with a Death Eater."

Lennox frowned, all humor from her face suddenly gone. "People already dislike me simply for being your supervisor Mr. Malfoy." She told him, setting down her fork. "I merely don't care what others think. I've already told you I don't care if you were a Death Eater. I'm not one to judge, nor is it my place to. The point is you're actually trying to make up for the things you've done. I don't think you're a bad person, I think you've just made some bad mistakes. You're a good guy, despite what others or yourself may think. There's a reason the Wizengamot didn't send you to Azkaban, and lately I've been thinking that I'm glad they didn't. But it seems as though I shouldn't be thinking like that because it's hard to compliment a person who's losing their self-esteem." She finished and stood. "I'll see you at 1." She added before walking away.

Draco sat there for a moment before standing. "Healer Geadias!" He said going after her.

He was able to corner her near her office. "What?" She asked, frowning at him defensively.

"You think too well of me." He said, frowning at her as well. "But…thank you."

She blinked and scowled, looking away. "I'm still upset."

He smiled. "You're a woman. I'd be surprised if you weren't."

Lennox scoffed and pushed him slightly so he was forced to take a step back and she could move past him. "Don't pity yourself Draco. It's unbecoming of you." She said, glancing at him over her shoulder, blue eyes amused. "You're too handsome to pity yourself."

He blinked and laughed. "You're an impossible woman." He said.

She grinned. "So I've been told."

Draco grinned and shook his head as Lennox walked away. He then blinked and smiled widely. 'She called me Draco.'


	4. Chapter 3: Webs

Chapter 3: Webs

**July 2, 1998**

Lennox frowned as she sorted through a file on her desk, reading slowly so as not to miss anything. This case was about the girl, Alexis Mindell, and the board had just asked that Lennox review it to see if there was anything she wanted to try. Personally, it would take a lot of work to even see the web of spells that kept this young woman, Lennox's own age, in this spell induced coma. "I'd have to have someone work with my other patients." She said softly to herself, not hearing her office door open.

"What do you mean?"

Lennox looked up to see Draco standing in the doorway of the office and smiled grimly. "You remember when that Ron Weasley fellow ran into you last week? The board wants me to take a look at the case of his brother's fiancé, Alexis Mindell." She explained, handing him a few papers when he came closer to her desk.

"So why would you have to have someone else work with your patients?" Draco asked as he looked over the papers he'd been given.

"Because the only way I can even think of looking at the web of spells she's under right now is a complex little ritual that could have me immobile for a minimum of two days." Lennox sighed, leaning back in her chair. "And up to a week and a half, depending on how many layers of spells the web is."

Draco's eyes widened and he looked at her. "Do you think it would work?" He asked softly.

"Maybe. It's a chance really." She frowned. "Plus that would mean that either you're unable to come for a week or you'll have to do your community service under someone else. The later could go horribly wrong while I'm pretty sure the former goes against court orders."

He frowned, setting the papers on Lennox's desk before going to sit at the smaller desk he'd transfigured. "That could be an issue…but…." He frowned deeper and groaned.

"Is Draco Malfoy about to put another human being before himself?" Lennox asked, grinning.

He glared at her and crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine, I won't say a thing." He grumbled.

She laughed softly and started to put the papers back together and into the file folder. "I'm only teasing Draco. We went over this."

A smile threatened to appear on his lips. It was something Lennox noticed happening whenever she called the blonde by his given name instead of 'Mr. Malfoy', as she did when they weren't inside her office. She smiled softly at him before looking down so he couldn't see it.

She was starting to be really glad that she didn't care about Draco's past as much as she cared about his current attitude. Though he could be rude, arrogant, and an overall prat, she could see the good qualities in him as well. She watched as he took interest in what he did here, and in those patients he was able to interact with. If Draco continued like this, Lennox was tempted to talk to the board about offering him a position as a medi-wizard and, maybe one day, a healer.

"I could suffer through a week without you to watch over me, oh mighty Healer Gaedias." Draco said suddenly, taunt and teasing dripping from every word, causing Lennox to laugh out right.

"Fine. I'll talk to the board." She said and stood. "In the meantime, start sorting my files again. It seems that I've messed them up...again."

* * *

**July 3-7, 1998**

Before Lennox was a web unlike any she'd seen before. Mentally, she was standing in darkness, the only light coming from a complex web of multiple colors and layers before her. Physically, she sat with her back against a wall, legs crossed, with her eyes closed and appearing asleep. As she attempted to work through the web that was the multitude of spells affecting Alexis Mindell, those in the world around her physical form kept watch on her and her patient.

The days tickled by with little physical evidence of Lennox's work, but within the web, she was beginning to understand exactly what spells had affected this girl. And now she understood that it would take more than a week, because Lennox's understanding in this web may be exactly what might help Alexis.

Draco showed little concern for Lennox as she was out, unless you paid attention. Every day, before he'd report to Healer Gwalith, a man too old to care about the latest war, he'd stop by and check on Lennox, sitting on the floor next to her for a few, silent minutes before nodding to anyone who was present to see Alexis as he left. It went on like this for a week. Then people began to worry.

* * *

**July 10, 1998**

Lennox was concentrating as she slowly sorted through the web. She'd learned that the web was actually about 7 or 8 webs tangled together. She'd been able to work her way through them slowly, untangling bits and pieces when she was sure they wouldn't cause any backlash that would hurt Alexis and, possibly, herself.

She paused when she heard something. All this time it had been completely silent around her, but now she was hearing a soft whimpering through the webs. Her brow furrowed in curiosity and caution. What was beyond these last two layers of web?

She set back to work until she was through the webs. Before her was blackness, though she could just barely make out what appeared to be a closed room. The webs covered the only way out, and the gap that Lennox had slipped through was already starting to close. At her feet, with paws covering its eyes, lay a russet brown wolf. Her eyes widened for a few moments before it dawned on her. Alexis Mindell was a registered animagus whose form was a wolf the same color as her hair, a color that was uncommon in wolves.

She knelt down cautiously, unsure if Alexis' inner self, which had resorted to her animagus form, was hostile.

"Alexis?"

The whimpering stopped suddenly. Slowly, as though the wolf was moving through jello, a paw moved so that Lennox could see its bright, light blue eyes.

"I'm Healer Geadias. I'm here to help you get better."

The other paw moved slowly before the wolf lifted her head, watching Lennox with knowing eyes.

"I'm here to help." Lennox breathed again, watching each movement of the wolf who was now sitting before her.

The wolf nodded once and set a pawn on Lennox's knee. Before her very eyes, Lennox watched as the wolf's fur melted away slowly to reveal the young woman Lennox had seen in a magically induced coma at St. Mungo's. Alexis was dressed in a white gown, her hair straight along her back, and longer than it was in the physical world.

"Thank you." Alexis said softly. "Now, what can I do to help?"

* * *

**July 11, 1998**

Draco frowned. It was one of his days off but he sat on the floor a foot from Lennox. It was as close as he could get without disturbing something that could possibly cause something to go horribly wrong. The only other person in the room was Fred Weasley, more distinguishable now that his twin only had one ear.

"You're lucky, you know that ferret?"

Draco looked up to Fred Weasley, who was currently watching Lennox. The blond frowned slightly. "How so?"

"Kind, beautiful, intelligent…and not on her death bed. You don't deserve her." Fred said, turning blood-shot eyes to him. "You lucky bastard."

Draco frowned and looked at Lennox. "She isn't mine to deserve in the first place he said softly, then looked at the other man. "But I know she'll do everything she can to bring your fiancé back to you Weasley. Because she's a better person than anyone I've ever met. That is why I don't deserve her…I never will. But by Merlin I swear she will not give up until Alexis is awake."

Fred stared at him for a few moments before nodding and turning back to his fiancé, still clutching her hand.

Half an hour of quiet later, as Draco stood to leave, only a few more words broke the silence that made Draco's blood freeze.

"Maybe you will deserve her one day Malfoy."


	5. Chapter 4: The Awakening

**Chapter 4: The Awakening**

**July 19, 1998**

Sixteen days after Lennox started the ritual found Draco falling asleep as he sat next to her. He'd spent an hour or two every day sitting next to her, but today Healer Gwalith had forced Draco to stay until he finished cleaning all the bed pans for the third floor, making him stay later than he usually did. The result left him sitting next to Lennox exhausted and starving, but he wouldn't go home yet.

Fred was sitting in the same chair he was always in, close to dozing off himself. People had been in the hospital room when Draco had arrived, including Potter and the Kiera woman from Draco's trial.

"Malfoy." Potter nodded to him, obviously not willing to deal with the drama of sparking an argument with the blond. They'd already butted heads a few times since Lennox went comatose.

Kiera was more adamant in greeting Draco, even going so far as hugging him. The blond had frozen awkwardly, earning a snicker from Fred.

When he was free from Kiera's grasp, they talked shortly before Draco went to sit beside Lennox. Thirty minutes after he'd enter the room, his head was bowed slightly as he started to fall asleep.

Potter and Kiera left not long after Draco had sat down, leaving Fred and the blond with the unconscious Alexis and Lennox.

In Draco's mind, he found it ironic, being here. He didn't really understand why he had this urge to keep watch over Lennox like this. But he knew he had to see her through this, send her strength and just try to let her know that he was there.

It was sappy, he knew that, falling for the only woman that would treat him normally. This beautiful, intelligent woman made him feel normal for the first time in years and he just had to fall for her. He found himself laughing at the very idea that her flirting over these past weeks meant something. That they actually had any chance to make something of this obvious chemistry they had. That she would actually go for a man that was only here because he was ordered to by the Wizengamot.

"I owe Healer Geadias everything."

Fred's word broke the silence, interrupting Draco's thoughts. Steel-blue eyes glanced up at the red head on the other side of the room. "She's not that kind of person." He drawled, glancing back at Lennox. "Willing to risk everything for a stranger. That's why she became a Healer."

"She tell you that?" Draco noted the small grin on the other man's face and he frowned.

"No, but one can tell when they spend enough time with her." He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before resting his hand on top of Lennox's. "And I don't deserve her. I never will."

Draco felt Fred's eyes watching him. "Why don't you two talk about this before you give up?" The man offered.

Draco shook his head, eyes closing once more. "It's pointless. No good would come from my feelings for her."

"And you think she'd agree?"

The blonde opened his eyes only to glare daggers at the other man. As he opened his mouth to give a smart remark, the faintest groan came from the hospital bed.

Fred was on his feet, leaning over a bit. "Alexis?"

After a small moment of hesitation, Draco frozen in place, he heard "morning."

A wide smile broke out over Fred's face, and in that moment, Draco saw the full amount of the red head's love for Alexis Cooper-Black just in his eyes. A pang pricked his heart, something close to jealously, and Draco for once felt true envy. And over something as non-Malfoy as love.

The blonde shook his head, expelling such thoughts from his mind before getting to his feet. He'd been 'working' here for about a month and a half, he knew what one was supposed to do when a coma patient woke up.

He poked his head out into the hall way and looked both way. Seeing a medi-witch just to his right, he called out "the patient in room 4173 is awake! Get Healer Hale!"

The eldery witch jumped, obvious happiness about the news on her face, before she scurried away to do as he said. Turning back into the room, Draco glanced at the happy couple before going back to Lennox's side.

"Come on Lennox, wake up." He said, touching a gentle hand to her forehead. She didn't feel feverish, thank Merlin, but she still hadn't moved a muscle. He frowned in worry, hearing the room suddenly fill with a group of medi-witches and Healers, but he paid them no mind. He checked the important things first, knowing first hand that if he used any spells on her while she was in this state, something may go wrong. The pure magic used by wiccans did not always agree with a witch's or wizard's magic. She was still breathing at a regular pace, but her pulse was weaker than it should be. Fear and worry gripped his heart.

"Mr. Malfoy, is something wrong?"

Draco turned and looked up. It appeared as though Healer Hale had been the one to speak to him.

"She won't wake up." He said, not giving a damn at that moment if his Malfoy mask had shattered to show his fear to the people in this room. "She's breathing normally and she's not feverish, but her pulse is weak."

Hale's eyes widened as she looked at her younger colleague. Draco knew the two didn't exactly get along, Healer Hale thinking that wiccanry was out-of-date in the medical field, but he also knew Contessa Hale was not the type to think ill of someone who was sick or injured. This time, that included Lennox.

"We'll need to contact her parents. There is nothing we can do." Hale said, a grave look in her eyes that caused Draco to try to swallow the sudden lump caught in his throat.

* * *

**So, looks like next chapter we get to meet Lennox's family, well, her parents at least. I've been waiting for this next chapter for a while, because it's a bit crucial to Lennox and Draco's relationship to see how their parents react. Well, in Draco's case there will just be his mother for now. I don't know if I'll have Lucius included much in this fic, but we'll see how it goes.**


	6. Chapter 5: The Choice

**..:: When I started on this chapter, I realized that I had yet to actually work on Lennox's family, so there may be more loose details to tie up later on in the story than I usually leave, but a good amount of basic info will be covered in this story. ::..**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Choice

July 20, 1998

Draco had been slightly surprised when he met Lennox's parents. Calum Geadias, her father, stood almost a head taller than Draco, his eyes darker than most the young blonde had seen. From the way the middle-aged man dressed and held himself, Draco knew that Lennox got her wiccan blood from her father. A different type of powerful aura surrounded the man, something that made Draco step back out of his way and respect the sort of abilities this type of man could present. When Draco had first met eyes with Calum Geadias, he wondered how quickly the war would have ended if men like him had fought.

Cailean Geadias was much different. She had the bright red hair, so bright it rivaled that of the Weasley family, that was common amongst most Scottish blooded people. She had the same sapphire blue eyes as her currently unconscious daughter. Or more like Lennox had her mother's eyes. The gentle air surrounding her reminded Draco much of Lennox, when she was awake and smiling.

When the couple had arrived, Draco had already been there, thankful that his house arrest allowed him to stay overnight at St. Mungo's, in cases of emergencies. He'd fallen asleep in the chair sitting beside Lennox's bed, but when he'd left to freshen up that morning, his chair had been claimed by the woman that was Lennox's mother by the time he returned. The older woman had glanced up, as her husband turned dark, accusing eyes on him, and smiled.

"You look just like Lennox had described." Cailean's voice was that of a nightingale, Draco observed, soft and musical.

"She talks about me?" He asked, more surprised by the very idea that Lennox would have mentioned him to her parents than by the fact that Cailean knew who he was from a single look.

"More than my protective husband likes." She said, glancing at the man who glared lightly. "But it's mostly because Lennox is his eldest daughter." Deep blue eyes turned back to Draco and she smiled. "You'll understand when you have a daughter. I hope you are doing well, Mr. Malfoy. It must be difficult, living in your situation, after the war."

"I thought wiccans weren't involved in the war." Draco commented.

"No, but when you have distant family involved in the war, you keep an eye on what's happening." Cailean smiled softly. "Lennox never told you I was a pureblood witch, did she?"

Draco blinked and thought back to the conversations of Lennox's family, as rare as they were.  
"No, she's only ever mentioned wiccanry when family came up. I just assumed she was a pure-born wiccan."

Cailean smiled. "Lennox is too used to having a witch for a mother, sometimes she forgets people won't know unless they're told I'm not a wiccan." She looked down at her daughter and gently moved some of the short, chocolate brown hair out of Lennox's face. "As a witch, I always feared my wiccan children coming to age so young."

A part of Draco understood, for he was still shocked that to wiccan society, Lennox had been an adult since she was 15.

"I'll just sit in the corner, don't mind me." He said politely, wishing Lennox's mother would slip her maiden name, so he would know what sort of social standing her family held in pureblood society. 'Even if a pure-blood married to a wiccan is respected in the highest regard.' He thought with a slight wince as he took a seat in a chair in a corner, the angle of the chair perfect so he could watch Lennox out of the corner of his eye.

Calum stayed where he was as the room fell silent for a short while, but Cailean had her eyes on the young man in the corner. As a mother, Cailean Geadias was glad that her eldest daughter confided in her things she wished to keep secret from her father, who was a very protective man. As a wiccan, one only meets those in their immediate family and other wiccans who have family members in the Wiccan Council. At least her youngest, the only other witch of the family, had been able to make friends at Hogwarts.

So when she had been told that her eldest daughter had taken fancy in a young man, she hadn't really known what to expect. Lennox had never used Draco's name, obviously knowing that her mother's interest would be piqued the moment she said Malfoy. But when it came to the way she'd spoken of her mysterious blonde assistant, Cailean knew her daughter was falling for the man. And now here he was, no doubt the young man her daughter had told her about.

And though the Malfoy Mask was infamous in the British Wizarding society, Draco Malfoy's eyes spoke volumes.

"You care for our daughter a great deal, don't you?" She asked, breaking the silence.

Shocked silver eyes darted to her, and for a moment Cailean and Calum were allowed to see beyond that mask.

"How-"

"You're eyes." It was Calum who spoke this time, glaring at the wall opposite to him. "They're as easy to read as a modern muggle poem in broad daylight."

Draco visibly swallowed and looked down. "She deserves better than me." He said. "I have no intention of courting your daughter, despite what I feel."

The married couple exchanged a small smile, Calum's aura lightening as Cailean spoke. "Lennox is a big girl, she can decide what's good for her." The woman stood and crossed the room to Draco. "Now, I have been married to a wiccan for many years. After you've been standing beside someone, you learn a few things about their ways and how they do things. And I've learned that what you feel, in here, can help Lennox wake up." She reached over to touch her hand to Draco's chest, right above his heart. He looked at her, a spark of hope in his eyes. "But I will warn you, young Malfoy, that if you do choose to help, Lennox will know of your feelings for her."

Draco froze at that, suddenly feeling torn.


End file.
